The Voice (Season 30):
The thirtieth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 23, 2026 on NBC. Pharrell returned as well as Adam, Alicia, and Blake. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Pharrell Williams, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Selena Gomez for Team Adam, Lionel Richie for Team Pharrell, Beyonce for Team Alicia, and Chase Rice for Team Blake. Kanye West was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 19-21, 2025, began airing when the season premiered on February 23, 2026. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 23)' 'Episode 2 (February 24)' 'Episode 3 (March 2)' 'Episode 4 (March 3)' 'Episode 5 (March 9)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March, 16, 17, 23, & 24. Season thirty's battle round advisors are Selena Gomez for Team Adam, Lionel Richie for Team Pharrell, Beyonce for Team Alicia, and Chase Rice for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 30. For the knockouts, Kanye West was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 30, & 31, 2026. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 6, 7 & 8) The Live Playoffs will air on April 6, 7, & 8, 2026 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 13 & 14) The Top 12 performed on Monday, April 13, 2026, with results following on Tuesday, April 14, 2026. Week 3: Top 11 (April 20 & 21) The Top 11 performed on Monday, April 20, 2026, with results following on Tuesday, April 21, 2026. Crosby & Carroll & Paige Halverson received iTunes bonuses due to their studio recordings of "Refugee" and "Who Will Come for Me" reaching the #7 and #9 positions on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Top 10 (April 27 & 28) The Top 10 performed on Monday, April 27, 2026, with results following on Tuesday, April 28, 2026. iTunes bonuses were given to Joshua Briggs & Jason Verhas for their studio recordings of "He Stopped Loving Her Today" and "With or Without You" reaching the #7 and #10 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Top 9 (May 4 & 5) The Top 9 performed on Monday, May 4, 2026, with results following on Tuesday, May 5, 2026. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Pharrell Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received Artists' appearances in other media *Travis Harwell sang in the Blind Auditions of Season 28 but failed to turn any chairs.